


Те, кто сводит с ума

by fundantur_in_aere



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Slash, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundantur_in_aere/pseuds/fundantur_in_aere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стараясь наладить отношения с приехавшим погостить младшим братом, можно не только убедиться в реальности бабушкиных сказок, но и оказаться по ту сторону смерти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Где же ты, мой брат,_

_где же ты, мой друг, Где же ты, моя любовь?_

_"ОДНОЙ КРОВИ" Мельница_

 

Вместо пролога

-Я думал, с ума сойду. Я уехал на сколько? На два месяца? Стив - что ты с ним сделал? Он в чувстве вины тонул. Я не знал как его вытащить. Он же был уверен, что все из-за него. Как тебе вообще это в голову пришло? Скучно было? Ты думай хоть иногда головой! Обо мне, о родителях, наконец! Я без тебя жить не собираюсь. А Стив себя не простил бы. Он был уверен, я его, за тебя, ненавидеть должен! И остались бы папа с ма одни. Если бы не получилось, я бы там, с тобой, остался. Ты вообще понимаешь, что натворил?

С каждой фразой запала все меньше. Злости нет, тревога – утихает. Все уже закончилось, они вместе. Никс не идиот. Он не повторит одну выходку дважды. Тем более, такую, которая чуть не стоила ему жизни.


	2. Chapter 2

Часть 1. Эрик

Эрику не нужны были дополнительные баллы: занятия он посещал исправно, пробные экзамены сдал успешно. Он наработал не столько часов как все еще мечущийся в поисках собственного пути, а потому, хватающийся сразу за все Никс, но все же несколько больше, чем прошлогодний порог. И вряд ли за будущий год археология станет настолько популярной (новых приключений Индианы Джонса не анонсировали, про расхитительницу гробниц помнят только фанаты, и они, в большинстве своем, старше выпускников), чтобы конкурс вырос и проходной балл сильно увеличился. Ему просто было интересно. Пожалуй, впервые, Эрика что-то увлекло настолько, чтобы он готов был пожертвовать личным комфортом. И захотел пожить отдельно от брата-близнеца. Эдакая репетиция взрослой жизни, летняя версия.

Затерянный в тайге храм, что может быть романтичнее? Вернее даже не храм -  капище! После тысячелетия христианства в стране, находка казалась невероятной. Шумихи не было - СМИ подобное неинтересно пока есть другие новости,  научные статьи в специализированных журналах появятся позже, когда все, от первого камушка до последней песчинки рассортируют, рассмотрят, зарисуют, опишут и сфотографируют.

Возможно барахлящую связь можно было объяснить еще и тем, что никому из руководства не хотелось, чтобы твиттер, инстаграмм, тумблер и фейсбук заполонили фото и посты на тему. И все же, собственный хэш-тег раскоп обрел. Девчонкам было не лень тратить время в редких поездках в город на выкладывание фото.

 

***

Стоит отметить, ни тогда, ни позже, Эрик не мог объяснить, с чего в тот день сорвался и поехал  в Умео*.

До конца практики оставалось две недели, внезапные длинные выходные - куратор в четверг утром попал в больницу, после острого приступа аллергии - вносили коррективы в планы, но не особо существенно. Эрик уже согласился на вечеринку, "в ночь с пятницы на понедельник", но обнаружил себя в автобусе.  В памяти было, как кинул в сумку комплект зарядных устройств для всех гаджетов - одеждой поделится Никс, как покупал билет, садился в автобус, но совершенно исчезло, почему он решил уехать. Телефон демонстрировал отсутствие новых звонков, история переписки напоминала об отсутствии последнюю неделю интернета: то ли аномалия, то ли оператор схалтурил, то ли действительно, проклятое место. И все же, он сидел в автобусе и искал наушники.

Два часа в полудреме под ритмы "Язычников"**, и баллады "Гармов"***. Первая длинная остановка позволила ему проснуться и, купив воды, Эрик решил, что стоит все же позвонить. Обрадовать или хотя бы просто - предупредить.

Длинные гудки. Эрик привык, что Никс подолгу не может найти телефон. Вот только откуда-то появилось чувство: трубку никто не возьмет. Просто на уровне ощущений. Эрик чуть не сполз вдоль борта автобуса - настолько сильно на несколько секунд потемнело перед глазами. По стеночке, опираясь на поручень и цепляясь за спинки сидений, он вернулся на свое место. Мягкое сидение помогло расслабиться и странные мысли показались минутным помешательством. А слабость? Просто душно. Невыносимо душно и аномально жарко. Голову напекло.

Но Никс не ответил, ни на второй, ни на третий звонок. Не перезвонил и спустя два часа. А потом, длинные гудки сменил безликий голос робота, оповещающий, что абонент временно не доступен. Позвонить Стиву Эрику даже в голову не пришло. Просто накатила апатия, и Эрик вновь задремал. В его тревожном сне - всполохи далеких зарниц и грозы. Темное небо и алые вспышки.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Умео - название города  
> **Гармы - Garmarna (Га́рмарна) - шведская фолк-рок-группа. Название можно перевести именно как "Гармы". Гарм - в германо-скандинавской мифологии огромный четырёхглазый пёс, охранявший Хельхейм, мир мёртвых.   
> ***"Язычники" - "Hedningarna" - скандинавская группа, жанр - фолк-рок, этно-рок.


	3. Chapter 3

Часть 2. Стивен

Стив и пил виски и пытался прийти в себя. Все произошедшее никак не укладывалось у него в голове. Полтора месяца наедине с младшим братом. Сорок дней непонятной игры, лишь формально называющейся попытками наладить взаимоотношения и странный итог. Ожидал ли он что-то подобное, соглашаясь, чтобы Никс пожил у него, "не дольше недели, ну максимум дней десять", пока мама с отчимом были в отъезде? Да и вообще, возможно ли что-то подобное себе представить?

Никс, в отсутствие старшего близнеца вел себя непривычно. Чересчур развязно. Он будто сделал своей целью вывести Стива из себя. Двусмысленные шуточки, намеки. Все это выглядело не иначе, как попыткой казаться старше. Младший брат, несмотря на почти-совершеннолетие, в мировосприятии Стива, находился в категории "ребенок".  

Стив даже мысли не допускал, что "мелкий" – как он привычно про себя называл Никса – может знать о чем говорит. Пикировки стали привычными - Никс откровенно скучал, и сам шел на контакт, в отличии от первых дней после приезда, когда он предпочитал проводить время в выделенной ему комнате, наедине с ноутбуком. Но, видно, за неделю "онлайн"-общение наскучило, и, убедившись, что поездка грозит растянуться, Никс стал искать другие способы разнообразить досуг. И вот сейчас, уже привычно задавал сотню вопросов в минуту. Особенно его интересовало, откуда старший брат вернулся так поздно, и куда собирается завтра. Отчего-то в то, что Стив мог задержаться на работе, Никс упорно не верил.

-Такой интерес к моей личной жизни!  А у тебя девочка есть?

-Мне, в принципе, больше мальчики нравятся, - впервые Стив видел на лице Никса такую улыбку, не ехидную усмешку, не обычную искреннюю радость, а что-то такое взрослое, будто взгляд вглубь себя. - Вот ты, вполне в моем вкусе, братик, - последнее слово Никс протянул, так, что вышло скорее "брррааатик", и, не успела еще смолкнуть последняя буква, как он поцеловал Стива.

Стив не смог бы и под пытками объяснить, почему не оттолкнул его сразу. Почему не шарахнулся в ужасе в сторону или почему Никс не пролетел через всю комнату. Нет, Стив ответил. Мысли не вылетели из головы "сметенные порывом страсти". Стив был полностью ошеломлен. Поступком Никса, собственной реакцией, Тем что отстранившись, даже не покрасневший младший брат чуть прищурил глаза и заявил, нахально улыбаясь:

-А ты не такой скучный, каким пытаешься казаться.

 

***

За несколько дней Стив успешно убедил себя, что Никс просто скучающий ребенок, который провокационным  поведением старался привлечь к себе внимание. Никс ходил задумчивый, почти не расставался с телефоном, переписываясь с близнецом. Эрик, будь он рядом, уже понял бы - Никс что-то замышляет, но Стив подобными знаниями не обладал.

Будь это не его брат, Стив решил бы, что его целенаправленно соблазняют. А так, списывал все на собственное больное воображение и старался проводить с Никсом меньше времени наедине. Раз Никсу так хочется общения – пусть и общается - с компанией старшего брата. Отпускать его шататься по клубам в одиночестве совершенно не хотелось, лучше уж будет под присмотром: обычная забота о безопасности ребенка. Стив благополучно забыл, каким был восемь лет назад, как себя тогда вел и что творил. К тому же, сложно оценивать возраст тех, с кем хоть и не слишком много нянчился (родители избавили от подобного "счастья"), но все же лечил разбитые коленки, складывал бумажные самолетики и помогал разобраться с компьютером.

С друзьями Стива Никс нашел общий язык. Кто-то с "милым мальчиком" почти сюсюкался, кто-то общался на равных. Через две недели Стив усомнился в правильности своего решения. У него спрашивали телефон Никса, интересовались, как у того дела, когда снова его увидят и на сколько планирует остаться в городе?

А потом Стив увидел, как младший брат общается с его лучшим другом.

 

***

 

Патрик и Лив заехали по делу, но, как это часто бывает, не отказались остаться на ужин. Вечер плавно перетек в гостиную - к алкоголю и разговорам, но не просидели и пятнадцати минут - Никс объявил, что не хочет мешать встрече друзей и ушел в свою комнату.

Стив болтал о каких-то пустяках с Лив, когда заметил - Патрика, отправившегося на кухню за льдом, нет слишком долго. Решил пойти и узнать, в чем дело, девушка не захотела сидеть одна. В полумраке, царящем на кухне, сцена казалась ирреальной. Хотелось включить свет, разгоняя видение.

Никс прижимался спиной, к краю разделочного стола, а Патрик стоял близко, очень близко, опираясь обеими руками о столешницу, будто блокируя любую возможность бегства. Парень совсем не выглядел испуганным, да и вообще ничего не говорило, что в такой позе ему не комфортно. Мужчина чуть наклонился, и что-то говорит Никсу на ухо, от чего тот запрокинул голову и звонко рассмеялся. Губы Патрика почти касались его губ, казалось, поцелуя не избежать.

Щелчок выключателя. Электрический свет залил кухню. Происходящее не стало менее реальным. Парочка не исчезла, они даже не отодвинулись друг от друга, лишь повернулись в сторону вошедших.

Улыбка скользнула по лицу Никса. Отголоски смеха? Или наслаждение происходящим?

Обстановку разрядила Лив:

-Вот вы где! Мы вас потеряли,  - банальные слава оказались самыми правильными. – Пат, нам пора, уже поздно.

Прощания, за гостями закрылась дверь. Братья остались наедине.

И вновь гостиная. Только вместо легкой болтовни – молчание.

Стив не знал, что сказать. Ругаться? Из-за простого разговора? Просить быть осторожнее, тоже не было смысла. Никс с Патриком всего лишь стояли чуть ближе, чем принято. Что в этом такого? преступление. Никс не малолетняя сестренка, за честь которой стоило бы переживать.

К тому же, Патрик не интересуется парнями. Или?  Стив решил, что с другом стоит поговорить. Все же, Никс находился под его ответственностью, и объяснений с родителями не хотелось. И не только родителям. Стив вспомнил про Эрика: старший из близнецов всегда заботился о младшем. Насколько Стив знал (а он не особо интересовался, как живут младшие братья) проблемы те привыкли решать сами. Мама как то сетовала, что мальчишки не подпускают ее близко. И об их шалостях и трудностях она узнает через две на третью. Когда один из близнецов что-то творил, в первую очередь, ему влетало от второго. Хотя бы за то, что влез во все один! И уже потом, вместе, они шли каяться родителям. Притом, виновным всегда выставлялся тот, кому за проступок в данный момент грозило меньше. Сейчас Эрик далеко, а значит, правды не добиться.

Разговор с Патриком спокойствия не добавил. "Да, они просто разговаривали. О предпочтениях. Нет, он не лез к мальчику. И если Стив так хочет, не полезет и впредь. Вот только Никс уже не ребенок, и прекрасно осознает чего (и кого) хочет."

 

***

Почему все тот вечер пошло наперекосяк, ни один, ни другой позже понять не смогли. Просто день был такой. Жара, полнолуние, может еще какие мистико-асторологические знаки сошлись или просто братья встали не с той ноги.

Жарко действительно было. Настолько, что хотелось эмигрировать если не в Антарктиду, то хотя бы в Лапландию, поселиться в холодильнике, ну или лишний раз принять душ. Никс ходил по дому в одних шортах, искал пятый угол в ожидании вечера, когда духота уйдет и станет возможно думать.

Стив должен был вот-вот вернуться, без него было совсем скучно. Можно было поехать в город, но... Что там делать, в будний день, тем более, в такую погоду? Все остальные идеи, типа пикника или попытки утопиться, требовали компании. И, опять же – будни, день. Если уж даже брат занят! А другой, сволочь, вне зоны доступа. Где он умудрился такое место найти? В наше время, в цивилизованном мире, телефоны ловят, и в лесу, и в подземелье.

Наконец, подъехала машина. Никс отправился встречать старшего брата.

-Сколько пакетов, ты скупил полмагазина?

-Разберешь?

-Давай лучше ты сам. Я все перепутаю, это же твой дом, – Никсу было лень, тем более, Стив спрашивал, а не командовал.

Никс налил себе колы, и устроился в уголке, наблюдая. Правда, просидел так недолго, не то чтобы совесть проснулась...

-На тебя жарко смотреть! Иди, переодевайся, я сам тут закончу.

Брюки и рубашка были уместны в кондиционируемом офисе, но не на солнечной кухне.

Что бы Никс не говорил, но за полтора месяца в доме брата, он прекрасно изучил, что где хранится и быстро разложил продукты по местам.

Когда Стив зашел на кухню, Никс чистил апельсин, сидя прямо на столе.

-Я все. Будешь? – Никс протянул пару долек.

-Нет. Опять ты на стол забрался! Слезай.

-Он мне нравится.

-Хочешь забрать с собой? – Стив улыбнулся.

-А ты меня уже выгоняешь?

-Да, нет. Родители еще не вернулись.

-Так ты просто ждешь, когда будет, кому меня сбагрить? – Никс вскинул голову, в упор глядя на брата, и сжал кулаки, забыв про апельсиновые дольки, которые все еще держал в руке. Брызнул сок.

-Вытрись, - Стив, не понимая причину вспышки, спокойно протянул несколько салфеток.

Насупившийся Никс, скорее размазывал сок, чем нормально вытирал, к тому же, он так и не выпустил из рук апельсин, и, заляпался еще больше.

-Ты, как маленький,  -  Стив забрал у Никса, и салфетки, и многострадальный апельсин, выкинул все это в мусорное ведро, и сняв с крючка полотенце для рук, намочил его край.

Никс потянулся забрать полотенце, но Стив поймал его руку, и стал вытирать сам. Пальцы, ладонь... Стер капли с плеча.

Никс откинулся назад, опираясь на руку, давая лучший доступ.

-Шорты ты тоже заляпал.

-Мне их снять? Так сразу?

Стив нахмурился:

-Ты о чем вообще думаешь?

-А о чем я могу думать, когда ты меня... - Никс на секунду замолчал, будто подбирая слова -  так гладишь?

Стив наконец понял, куда клонит брат, и  решил - такой разговор продолжать не стоит. Он вытер последние капли, бросил полотенце на стол, рядом с Никсом и отступил на шаг, критически оглядывая результаты своих трудов.

-Можешь идти переодеваться.

-Нравлюсь?

-Не надоело?

-Ясно... Я в ванную.

Никс соскользнул со стола и вышел из кухни, по пути задев Стива плечом. Почти сразу, в его комнате заиграла громкая музыка.

Стив хотел попросить убавить, но дверь была заперта, и он махнул рукой - плейлист брата не слишком напрягал, поэтому, и с громкостью можно было смириться, хотя музыка и не позволяла сосредоточиться на чем-то серьезном. Стив проверил почту, ответил на пару писем.

Звонок слился с музыкой. Стив случайно взял телефон в руку. Четыре "пропущенных" подряд, от Патрика. Что-то случилось?

-Стив! Ты в порядке? – волнение в голосе, почти паника. Судя по фоновому шуму, Патрик ехал в машине.

-Да, что за паника?

-Твоя машина – на обрыве! Там полиция и скорая.

-Что? Я дома.

-Отец позвонил. Он ехал мимо...

Глазам Августа Шёдена Стив доверял.

-Подожди, я перезвоню.

-Я в паре улиц от тебя.

-Окей,  - Стив скинул звонок.

Машины в гараже не оказалось. Угнали или? Ключей на месте, тоже не было. Щеколда в комнату Никса поддалась со второй попытки. Нитка на язычке четко показывала, как дверь закрыли снаружи.

Патрика Стив ждал на улице. Переодеваться не стал, только обулся и взял бумажник и документы.

 

***

Обрыв – любимое место романтиков и фотографов. Площадка, размером с баскетбольную. С одной стороны – трасса, с другой – вид на город с высоты. Отвесный склон и никаких перил.

Скорая, полиция, спасатели. Зареванная незнакомая девчонка. Стив фиксировал детали, но цельную картинку не видел, не хотел видеть.

"Да, это моя машина. Нет, эту девушку я вижу впервые. Да машину мог взять его брат  Никс. Никлас".

 

***

Девушка не знала его полного имени. "Просто Ник". Познакомились в клубе, приятно провели время, он обещал позвонить. Она знала, цену таким обещаниям, и, когда он сегодня позвонил (пусть спустя почти неделю) была приятно удивлена.

Они поехали кататься и остановились здесь. Болтали, стоя на самом краю. У Ника зазвонил телефон. Такая, веселая мелодия. У него аж глаза загорелись! Он торопился, чехол заел, он дернул чуть сильнее. Телефон выскочил из рук. Он стал ловить, и упал сам. Вниз.

Девушка уже не плакала, подействовало успокоительное. К тому же, приехал ее отец. Поддержка близкого человека тоже оказала свой эффект. Мужчина обнимал дочь за плечи и ждал, когда все это закончится, и можно будет отвезти ребенка домой.

Она почти заснула, прямо так, стоя, когда наконец подняли тело.

Стив не хотел на него смотреть. Не хотел опознавать. Это не мог быть Никс, не должен был быть он!

Вопросы-вопросы-вопросы, много документов которые надо подписать. Указания, куда, когда, зачем приехать.

Патрик не отходил от Стива ни на шаг, но тот совсем не замечал его присутствия. Лишь когда все формальности были улажены, нашел друга взглядом и пошел к его машине.

 

***

Стив с Патриком только зашли в дом, как появился Эрик.

-Стив! Где Никс? Я его не чувствую! – он почти кричал.

Эта странная фраза, внезапно, заставила поверить в реальность происходящего.

Стив опустил взгляд. Он не знал, как смотреть в глаза живому близнецу. Не уследил. А что хуже, спровоцировал. Виноват.

Вместо него ответил Патрик.

Эрик выслушал спокойно, задал пару вопросов. И выставил Патрика за дверь.

"Приезжай утром. Сейчас никого на уши поднимать не стоит, поздно уже"

Что-то такое было в его голосе - будто, он имел право приказывать и знал это. Такой властности никогда не было ни у Никса, ни у Стива.

 

***

Эрик молчал. Не закатывал истерику, не рыдал кидаясь на стены. Поверил во все быстро и безоговорочно.

По щекам текли слезы, но он даже не вытирал их. Не замечал или было все равно.

Обошел весь дом, задернул шторы, завесил зеркала и экраны.

Пустота. Она поселилась внутри, когда Никс не ответил на звонок. С каждой минутой она разрасталась: и когда на следующий вызов механический голос оповестил, что абонент временно не доступен, и на пути сюда. А когда этот парень, Патрик, кажется, сказал, что случилось, она поглотила собой все. Больше не существовало ни мира, ни солнца, ни звезд. Только Стив был способен пробиться сквозь этот вакуум. Старший брат настолько был поглощен чувством вины, что за него становилось страшно. Даже не зная толком, что случилось, Эрик был не склонен его обвинять. Разве это что-то изменит? Такими темпами, Стив утонет в этом сам. И не вернется.

 

***

Когда Эрик зашел в гостиную, Стив все так же смотрел куда-то вдаль, мучая в руках телефон.

-Надо позвонить родителям.

-Песнь огня, - Эрик наконец хоть что-то сказал.

-Ты о чем?

-Слова помнишь? – медленно, будто через силу. Но с полной уверенностью.

-Но...

-Так помнишь?

Стив не мог с ним спорить.

Старая книга с волшебными сказками. Песня, способная вернуть ушедших, если просящий готов пожертвовать всем – богатством, жизнью. Стив до сих пор иногда вспоминал эти строчки, поэтому сейчас кивнул.

-Просто повторяй за мной.

Снова кивок.

 

***

_Эрик начинает почти шепотом. Бабушка всегда читала "Песнь огня" как стих, и сейчас ритм находится удивительно легко._

_Первый катрен – восхваление огня. Люди пришли из него и в него же уходят._

_Стив осторожно сплетает свой голос, с голосом брата. В тот же миг, комната будто вспыхивает. Все оттенки красного, оранжевый, желтый, зеленый, синий, фиолетовый. Пока Стив, моргая, пытается понять, кажется это ему или нет, пламя исчезает, не оставив следов. И гаснет люстра на потолке._

_Второй катрен – тоска об ушедшем. Он был любим, он был дорог, он так внезапно покинул этот мир._

_В комнате стремительно темнеет. С улицы, сквозь задернутые шторы, больше не проникает ни лучика. Сгустились тучи? Настала ночь?_

_Голос Эрика звучит громче, Стив вторит ему._

_Третий катрен – мольба о милосердии. Огонь может обжигать, а может обогревать, уничтожать и помогать создавать. Пламя опасно, но так прекрасно._

_Стив чувствует,  по его коже что-то струится. Как теплая вода, только совсем не мокро, как дуновение теплого ветра. Он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать себя осматривать и ощупывать – боится сбиться._

_Эрик придвигается ближе и берет старшего брата за руку, крепко сжимая пальцы. И Стив понимает, что не только ему страшно, от того, что древняя сказка становится явью._

_В четвертом – обещание заплатить любую цену. Отдать все, чем владеешь и о чем знаешь._

_Стив закрывает глаза, задумываясь, чем он готов пожертвовать, ради возвращения Никса? Понимает, что да - готов обменять жизнь на жизнь. Ведь он так виноват! А когда открывает глаза, видит -  они больше не в гостиной. Он не почувствовал, как оказался на ногах. Они с Эриком стоят, все так же, держась за руки, в куполе света. А все остальное – во тьме. Босым ногам – тепло и мягко. Стив все же смотрит вниз и видит огонь. Языки пламени пляшут, не позволяя разглядеть, что ниже, но совсем не причиняют боли._

_Эрик дергается, отпускает руку Стива и замолкает._

_Стив договаривает последние слова один, и, проследив за взглядом брата, не может начать следующий катрен. Там, вдали, из тьмы, к ним идет Никс._

_Медленно, будто не уверен в правильности направления или же в том, что ждут именно его._

_Несколько томительных минут тишины и ожидания._

_Осталась последняя пара шагов, и Эрик, наконец, не выдержав, кидается к близнецу. Виснет на шее, сжимает в объятиях, и, на мгновение, коснувшись губами губ, отпускает. Близнецы подходят к старшему брату._

_В пятом катрене – радость и благодарность._

_Голос Эрика, который, наконец, вспоминает, о необходимости закончит песнь, звенит от эмоций. Он подталкивает Никса к Стиву, так, что все трое касаются друг друга._

_Последний, шестой катрен это клятва. Клятва помнить всегда, и о милости, и об обещании. Пламя под ногами взлетает, скрепляя сказанное и намекая, что ждет ослушавшихся._

***

Они вновь  в гостиной дома Стива. Пригрезилось произошедшее или нет, но Никс с ними.

Братья стояли, не в силах расцепить объятия. Эрик уткнулся лбом в плечо старшего брата, при этом, прижимая к себе близнеца. Стив обнимал их обоих за плечи, хотя Никс, казалось, немного держал от него дистанцию – руку не отталкивал, но не более.

Никс первый отстранился. Вывернулся из-под руки Стива, на секунду прижался к Эрику, а потом отошел на несколько шагов. Эрик поднял голову, посмотрел на близнеца.

-Спать хочу! – он еще и демонстративно зевнул, чтоб точно поверили.

Спорить с ним не стали. Стив правда сомневался, что после такого спокойно уснет, но близнецы практически вытолкали его из гостиной, заявив, что сами разберутся, кто и где ляжет.

Они были так уверены, в своем праве, к тому же, Эрик так сверкал глазами, слишком сильно для засыпающего, а объективных причин возражать не было.

 

***

_Едва Стив ушел к себе, близнецы забыли о необходимости "постелить Эрику в гостиной". Этот самый Эрик, практически за шкирку потащил Никса в его комнату:_

_-У тебя поговорим._

_Втолкнул, плотно закрыл дверь – замок был сорван Стивом, днем – в два шага подлетает к Никсу, уже прошедшему вглубь комнаты._

_И куда только подевалось спокойствие и сонный вид?_

_-Что ты творишь?– яростно, но тихо. Это разговор лишь для двоих. - Ты вообще головой думал? Не смей так больше поступать! – Эрик  подступил ближе, Никс попятился, еще немного и он упрется в кровать. Но он не успел сделать этого шага – не дождавшись ответа, Эрик встряхнул близнеца за плечи и заглянул в глаза. Там тоже вихрь эмоций. И вызов. Это стало последней каплей. Никс упал спиной на постель. Эрик приземлился рядом._

_\- А если бы я не нашел как тебя вернуть? Если бы не успел? Ты подумал обо мне? Подумал?! – горячечный шепот. Поцелуи-укусы, до крови на губах. Металлический привкус не заставил остановиться, а, кажется, еще больше распалил. Вся боль, весь страх последних дней прорвались  в этих жадных прикосновениях. От губ вниз, майка отброшена в сторону, горло и плечи в красных метках. Прихватить губами  кожу на ключицах, и вновь, вверх, к губам. Впиться, терзая, причиняя боль даже себе._

_\- Хочу тебя! Хочу чувствовать, что ты жив, и утром не боятся, что это все мне просто приснилось._

_Теперь ведет Никс. Он достаточно распален, чтобы не нежничать, к тому же, давно знает, как заставить Эрика забыть обо всем._

_Одна душа на двоих, одно дыхание и одна страсть. Что не оставляет сейчас место больше ничему._

***

Утро встречает Стива звонком в дверь. Похмелье приходит позже – уже когда он возится с ключами. В висках стучит скорее от нервного напряжения и недосыпа, не так уж и много он вчера выпил. Алкоголь, в сочетании с успокоительным, которым его накачали спасатели, быстро отправили его спать. Но случилось это уже за полночь, а сейчас еще слишком рано, чтобы успеть выспаться.

Патрик (а кто же еще это мог быть?) тоже выглядит не слишком бодрым, но он уже успел привести себя в порядок. Темные брюки, стальная рубашка с расстегнутым воротом. Отсутствие галстука намекает, что в офис он сегодня не собирается. Скорее, планирует весь день посвятить помощи Стиву.

Стив идет на кухню, не сомневаясь, что Патрик следует за ним. Судя по открытой двери в гостиную и не разобранному дивану, близнецы в комнате Никса.

Близнецы... В висках стукает особенно сильно и Стив, схватившись за голову одной рукой, другой тянется за аптечкой. Он не долго думает, стоит ли добавлять к коктейлю внутри еще химии.

-Они сведут меня с ума!

-Ты сейчас про таблетки? – Патрик косится на аспирин.

-Угу, - Стив глотает два белых кружочка, и запивает водой, - таблетки. Психотропные. Уничтожение мозга гарантировано.

У Патрика зародились  сомнения в психическом здоровье Стива, это хорошо читается в его глазах. Но врожденный такт, не позволяет высказываться об этом вслух: к чужому горю следует иметь уважения, и к сдвигам на этой почве, тоже.

-Что будем делать в первую очередь? Вы родителям звонили?

Вопрос выдергивает Стива из заторможенности. Несколько картинок, вспышками возникшие перед глазами, заставляют вздрогнуть. Головная боль усиливается. Ему необходимо убедиться, что все случившееся – не сон. Немедленно.

Стив идет в коридор, мимо удивленного такой поспешностью Патрика. Под дверью в комнату Никса, буквально на секунду замирает, а потом решительно её толкает.

Близнецы спят.

"Оба. Живы!" – Стив облегченно выдыхает. Задержал дыхание и не заметил.

В полумраке, на расстоянии, не понятно кто есть кто. Один свернулся клубком, другой лежит на животе. Лицами друг к другу. Держатся за руки, переплетя пальцы. Одно одеяло – комом  в ногах, другое не способно прикрыть все – заметно отсутствие одежды.

Удивленный присвист за плечом, напоминает Стиву, что он здесь не один.

Стив осторожно закрывает дверь и молча тянет Патрика обратно на кухню. В висках по-прежнему пульсирует, что говорить, как объяснять произошедшее – непонятно.

 

***

\- Я не знаю, кто был на обрыве, Никс пришел домой поздно ночью,  - Стив крутит в руках упаковку с таблетками, размышляя, выпить еще парочку или терпеливо ждать, пока подействуют предыдущие?

Эти нервные, несвойственные ему движения, не ускользают от взгляда Патрика, но цепляться к словам он не видит смысла. Лишь предлагает:

-Давай я сделаю кофе? Я не завтракал, ты, вижу еще не проснулся.

Кухня наполняется приятным ароматом.

Смена темы действует, Стив заметно расслабляется. Но начать расспросы Патрик, все-таки, не успевает. Со словами:

-Вы нас разбудили!  - в кухню входит Никс.

Конечно все внимание сразу же обращается к нему.

Стив в очередной раз радуется, что близнецы уже не так похожи, как в детстве, когда их различали лишь по нескольким приметам. Речь не идет о смене причесок или одежде, сейчас у них разный овал лица, мимические морщинки и даже взгляд у них очень разный. Конечно, постороннему человеку, не обращающему внимания на детали, этого мало, те же, кто знает близнецов хоть немного лучше, больше не путают их.

Впервые, за время проведенное в доме Стива, Никс надел классическую рубашку. Да еще и застегнул ее на все пуговицы. Серо-синяя, с подвернутыми сейчас рукавами, она ему очень идет. Но смотрится непривычно. Хорошо хотя бы без брюк обошелся, вернее, не стал изменять привычным джинсам.

 

_***_

_-Из-за тебя мне приходится надевать рубашку._

_В ответ на возмущенный вопль, Эрик только усмехается:_

_-А из-за тебя, я все бросил и приехал. Думаю, мы квиты._

_-Нет! Надевай рубашку тоже! – Никс еще не до конца проснулся, поэтому чересчур категоричен._

_-С чего это? Мне нечего скрывать, - все так же, с усмешкой, Эрик оглядывает брата, - поправь ворот._

_Никс продолжает смотреть обижено, и не шевелится. Укоризненный взгляд не помогает. Тяжело вздохнув, хотя это скорее демонстрация, чем реальные эмоции – все же он привычен к капризам близнеца – Эрик подходит к Никсу, сам расправляет ворот, и легко поцеловав в губы, наконец уходит в ванную_.


	4. Chapter 4

Часть 3. Патрик

Эрик появляется на кухне, когда Никс уже с комфортом расположился, и даже вытребовал себе две чашки кофе. Зачем две, Патрику становится понятно, только сейчас, когда Никс сдвигается, освобождая близнецу место на диване рядом с собой и пододвигает к тому одну из кружек. Хотя, по-прежнему остается загадкой, почему нельзя было сразу сказать, что второй кофе для Эрика, а надо было устраивать целый спектакль:

-Я тоже хочу кофе!

-Встань и свари, -  Стив усмехнулся, за что и заслужил сердитый взгляд.

Патрику пришло  в голову, что Никс похож на сердитую мышь, хотя, мыши не шипят, а судя по виду парня, его от этого отделяет один шаг. Значит, как злой хорек, если продолжать ассоциации с домашними питомцами.  Патрик улыбнулся своим мыслям, и встал сделать еще кофе, но вместо "спасибо" услышал:

-Две кружки.

-Что?

-Мне две кружки, - потребовал Никс. Его настроение не планирует  улучшиться до появления кофе... и Эрика (хотя об этом присутствующим знать не обязательно). Он еще не пришел в себя после произошедшего, и близнец кажется ему единственным стабильным элементом в этом безумии.

Грозные взгляды на Никса конечно же не подействовали или у Стива не получилось посмотреть достаточно строго. Он даже потянулся отвесить наглому братцу подзатыльник, но осекся, и лишь взъерошил тому волосы. Потом. Воспитывать Никса Стив сейчас не был способен.

Никс дернулся от прикосновения, и отстранился от руки, зыркая сердито, исподлобья.

Патрик едва сдержал смех, еще раз убеждаясь в правильности собственных ассоциаций. Но, от кофе отвлекаться не стоило. К тому же, вряд ли присутствующие оценят столь хорошее настроение.

 

***

Вчера вечером, Патрик понял, что перед ним второй близнец, скорее по прическе, да и Стив быстро назвал имя, чтобы не задумываться. Сейчас же, он разглядывает близнецов, подмечая различия, да и что врать, просто любуется. Если одного Никса, Патрик считал просто симпатичным, то близнецы – привлекательность в квадрате. Мысль о том, насколько по-другому целуется Эрик, тоже появляется. Хотя Патрика сейчас больше всего интересует, что произошло вчера: где был Никс, кто разбился на обрыве, но пока никто не спешит начать рассказывать остается одно – сидеть и смотреть.

Такие похожие, и в то же время, с множеством мелких отличий. Абрис лица – будто от привычки по-разному улыбаться. Разный оттенок глаз – сейчас, при дневном освещении, хорошо видно, что у Эрика глаза серые, а у Никса – голубые. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, не меняют ли они цвет, как у Стива, в зависимости от настроения.

У обоих близнецов сейчас обветренные губы, а у Никса еще и след от удара, или укуса. Весело проводил время, пока о нем волновались? А Эрик, постоянно прикусывает нижнюю губу, именно то место, где метка у близнеца. Что это, особая связь или именно он виноват в появлении этой отметины? Могли они устроить разборки? Вернее, мог ли Эрик ударить близнеца, на радостях, что тот жив? Учитывая, в каком состоянии он вчера был – вполне возможно. И все же, если разборки и были, закончилось все мирно – вряд ли поссорившись, они так спокойно сидели бы сейчас рядом. Да и ночь они провели в одной комнате.

Патрик вспоминает, в каком состоянии они со Стивом увидели близнецов утром, и опускает взгляд на стол, стараясь прогнать из головы соблазнительную картину.

Когда он вновь смотрит на близнецов, они все так же демонстрируют полнейшую сосредоточенность на кофе. А вот Стив отставил свою кружку в сторону, и сидит, уткнувшись лбом, в сложенные на столешнице руки. Патрик уже собирается окликнуть его, ну тут Никс отрывается от изучения глубин своей кружки и тянет в сторону старшего брата руку. Никс сидит дальше всех от Стива, между ними – Эрик, и чтобы дотянуться, приходится привстать.

Сначала, Никс просто ерошит Стиву волосы, потом, не дождавшись реакции, дергает несколько прядок, и, кажется, забывает отпустить их. Когда Стив поднимает голову, Никс следует за его движением и теряет равновесие, заваливаясь вправо, на Эрика. Волосы Стива он все же выпускает, но положение такое, что удержаться не за что. Эрик не дает ему упасть. Придерживает, не позволяя встретится носом со столешницей, и даже кружку ловит, уберегая пол от остатков кофе и осколков.

В итоге Никс - практически на коленях у Эрика, прижат спиной к его груди. Не отодвигаясь, он оборачивается и улыбается. Эрик хмурится, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, закрывает... и улыбается в ответ. Склоняется, мимолетно касается губами виска и обхватив близнеца за талию, сажает обратно, туда, где тот сидел до этого. Теперь хмурится Никс, и тоже молча. Тяжело вздыхает, отодвигает от себя кружку, и это становится сигналом к началу разговора.

 

Часть 3 (продолжение). Эрик

***

Второй бесконечный день. Объяснения с полицией и социальными службами, разговоры, анкеты… Эрику проще всего - лично он вчера не присутствовал. Никса тоже не слишком дергают гулял и гулял, бывает. Его конечно допрашивают, где был, что делал. Он "честно" рассказывает, что поссорился со старшим братом и пошел проветриться, запирал ли входную дверь - не помнит, ключи от машины не трогал и даже не видел. Гулял по дворам, знакомых не встретил, телефон бросил в прихожей, чтобы Стив, если будет искать, не доставал.

Как раз таки к Стивену вопросов было больше всего. Почему он опознал тело, как своего брата, знает ли он на самом деле этого человека? У кого есть доступ в дом и еще множество подобных.

Патрик давно уже уехал, пообещав приехать вечером. На это Эрик, и отправивший Патрика домой, только скривился.

Эрику не нравится Патрик. Он видит, какими глазами тот смотрит на Стива, и понимает его чувства, но видит и заинтересованность в его глазах, при взгляде на самого Эрика, и на Никса. И эти взгляды ему не нравятся. Дело тут не в ревности,  они с Никсом никогда не клялись хранить друг другу верность, да и не рассматривают свои отношения, как отношения пары возлюбленных. Это просто очередная сторона их близости.

Вот Никс "не переваривает" некоторых друзей и подружек Эрика: тех, которые требуют слишком много его времени и внимания. Эрик же обычно обращает внимание скорее на благонадежность тех, с кем его близнец проводит время. И если кто-то не удовлетворяет его критериям, то этого человека он безжалостно вытесняет из жизни Никса. Да, у того есть своя голова на плечах, но зачем доводить?

Каждый из близнецов считает, что у второго, в отличии от него самого, недостаток инстинкта самосохранения, поэтому его нужно страховать. Никсу свойственно кидаться сломя голову во все возможные авантюры, даже не утруждая задуматься, насколько это все безопасно. Если же он находит время и причины притормозить, и видит что ситуация неоправданно-рисковая, то более осторожного и благоразумного человека надо еще поискать. Эрик же предпочитает всегда и все спланировать заранее. Взвесить все риски и на часть из них просто наплевать. Впрочем, такая привычка не оберегает его полностью от импульсивных порывов, наподобие вчерашнего. Но это скорее исключение, чем правило.

Итак, возвращаясь к Патрику – у Эрика абсолютно нет  причин для неприязни. За недолгое время знакомства они просто не могли успеть появиться. И все же, Эрику не хочется видеть его, ни сейчас, ни вечером. Тем более, рядом с братьями. Хочется написать Патрику, с телефона Стива, чтобы не приезжал вечером. Эрик даже набирает сообщение, но, пока ищет в списке контакт (на "П" нужного имени нет), успевает себя одернуть. Это будет слишком по-детски. Или слегка истерично? Эрик тратит несколько минут, размышляя об этом. Делать ему все равно  нечего, только сидеть и ждать братьев, которые отправились на самую неприятную процедуру этого дня – повторное опознание.

Эрик не представляет, что они там увидят и как это можно будет объяснить. Он просто сидит и ждет.

Зашедшие наконец в комнату ожидания Стив и Никс выглядят удивленными. На взгляд Эрика, гораздо более удивленными, чем должны, даже если тело Никса все еще лежит там.

-Что случилось? – тихо спрашивает он. – Вы долго.

-Тела нет, - Никс разводит руками.

-Как нет? Украли?

-Исчезло, - Никс на редкость немногословен, но Эрику нужны объяснения.

-Просто исчезло?

-Именно.

Эрику определенно нравится такое развитие событий – нет тела, нет и лишних вопросов – но вслух он выражать свой восторг или рассуждать на эту тему не спешит. Не здесь. Лишь говорит, что это очень странно.

-Ага, сверхъестественное в нашей жизни. Они уже проверили камеры, все тихо и спокойно, как в морге.

После этих слов улыбается, даже молчавший и серьезный все это время Стив. И предлагает поехать уже домой.

-Если к вам возникнут еще какие-либо вопросы, с вами свяжутся,- говорит работник, провожающий их до выхода.


	5. Chapter 5

Часть 4. Никлас

Сначала это даже приятно. После недель, когда он был предоставлен сам себе, внимание доставляет удовольствие. Внимание Эрика отчасти "зубастое" - он считает случившееся с Никсом не столько несчастным случаем, сколько дуростью, и, одно рукой обнимая брата, другой отвешивает подзатыльники, Стив же обвиняет преимущественно себя, и от этого ведет себя непривычно бережно и предупредительно.

Эрик несколько раз порывается поговорить со Стивом, но решительно не знает, как все объяснить. На удивление, Стив не спрашивает. Принял как данность, что старая легенда ожила на его глазах. Да, Стив молчит и не спрашивает, просто перешел в модус "заботливого папаши", распространяя эту заботу и на Эрика. Может путает, кто есть кто? Вряд ли, конечно, скорее просто близнецы не отходят друг от друга надолго. Будто разучились быть поодиночке.

Поодиночке. Пять минут у Никса уходит на осознание, пятнадцать - чтобы заставить себя отлипнуть от Эрика.

На календаре понедельник, Стив уехал на работу, близнецы впервые полностью одни, и, в принципе, можно проводить время как угодно, без оглядки, без страха быть застигнутыми. Они сидят на кухне, Никс совсем сонный, он не понимает, зачем надо было вставать в такое время, Стив бы прекрасно позавтракал и в одиночестве. Но Эрик привык вставать рано, в отличии от совсем обленившегося за недели ничегоделания младшего брата, и в нем совсем нет милосердия и любви к ближнем. Про милосердие и любовь к ближнему высказывается именно Никс - впрочем, Эрик не обращает на это бурчание никакого внимания.

Сонный Никс всегда выглядит младше. Он дует губы, хмурится и молчит. Допивает сок - от кофе отказался, будто и не хочет просыпаться и молча переставляет всю посуду в раковину, даже не спрашивает у Эрика закончил ли тот завтракать. Убирает со стола, моет посуду. Так сосредоточено, что кажется - он спит на ходу. Но нет, ничего не роняет, расставляет все по местам. Потом возвращается к Эрику, который все это время просто сидит и смотрит, следит, не отпуская взглядом, садится рядом и также смотрит в ответ, будто спрашивает: "Ну, что дальше?"

Несколько секунд взгляда глаза в глаза и их тянет друг к другу. Осторожное первое прикосновение, Эрик проводит языком по губам Никса, пробует, ловит его губы своими, прижимается ближе, стремясь углубить поцелуй. Никс совсем не против. Одной рукой он вцепляется в плечо Эрика, другой притягивает его к себе, гладит шею, ерошит волосы. Руки Эрика забираются Никсу под рубашку, он проводит кончиками пальцев вдоль позвоночника, запуская волну мурашек и просто таки напрашивается на равноценный ответ.

Кухонный диванчик не самое лучшее место для маневров, прижаться ближе мешает тяжелый стол, который просто так не сдвинешь. Никс сильнее впивается пальцами Эрику в плечо и ненавидит его футболку - дернуть бы сейчас ворот, услышать стук пуговиц, освобождая путь к коже.

"Неправильно, - думает Никс, - неправильно: Эрик должен быть в рубашке… Неправильно. Эрик должен быть на раскопках". Он застывает. Продолжает крепко сжимать пальцы, теперь то уж точно останутся синяки. Он больше не целует сам и не отвечает на поцелуй.

Целовать манекен может быть приятно только некрофилу, Эрик тоже замирает, и отодвигается, пытается отодвинуться, хватка на его плече железная, он теперь чувствует это и шипит от боли.

-Прости, - Никс наконец отпускает, правда, потом, опускает руки Эрику на талию, обнимает мягко, целует сквозь футболку пострадавшее плечо, и утыкается в шею, щекоча дыханием. - Когда ты уедешь?

Вопрос застает Эрика врасплох.

-Я останусь, родители…

-Что? Я что болен или при смерти? Не надо. Не надо со мной носиться. Стива достаточно.

-Я не поеду.

-Ты об этом два года мечтал.

-Больше не мечтаю. Я остаюсь, сказал же. Уже сказал куратору, что задержусь.

Ну да, всего две недели, зачем? А ведь недавно его оттуда невозможно было выманить. Теперь он решил, что должен остаться. "Быть рядом". Никс благополучно проглотил злые слова, что его не оказалось рядом, когда было нужно. Эрик этого не заслужил. Да и неправдой это было бы.

Какая-то часть Никса пляшет от этого джигу-дрыгу. Он соскучился до безумия, и трех дней, первый из которых был потрачен на хождение по инстанциям, а оставшиеся два сопровождались пристальным вниманием Стива, ему мало. Да, в первую ночь желание быть ближе, чувствовать, выразить всю любовь, всю тоску и весь страх победило осторожность, заставило забыться, забыть и про сломанную дверь, и про то, что Стив еще не спит и может услышать лишнее, да что там услышать! может заглянуть проверить как они, то в дальнейшем они все же вспомнили про правила приличия и нормы морали. Тактильный контакт никуда не делся, они постоянно садятся вплотную, будто случайно или же прикасаются вполне намеренно. Они постоянно обнимаются. Никсу хочется большего. Но он понимает, что место Эрика сейчас там, далеко, на раскопках, о которых он взахлеб рассказывал в редких разговорах, фотографии с которых Никс та жадно изучал.

Никс не может подобрать весомые аргументы. Он не хочет, чтобы Эрик уезжал, но ведь так будет правильно.

Это "Правильно" просто стучит в голове и он уходит в комнату, за телефоном, несколько минут ищет его повсюду, находит под подушкой, и так и остается на кровати.

 

***

-Да, мой хороший, соскучился?

-Ма, ты же знаешь.. Сколько вы там еще?

-Недели две, потерпи родной.

-Здесь убийственно скучно.

-Ты говорил уже девяносто восемь раз.

-Ты считаешь? - Никс заулыбался.

Кайса тепло смеется.

-Папу попросить тебе попозже позвонить?

-Можно… Ма, тут Эрик приехал…

-Да, он звонил. Как вы там? Вдвоем Стива совсем достали?

-Ма, нет! Ма, Эрик теперь уезжать не хочет. Соскучился по вам, по мне. Ма, ты же знаешь… Ма, хоть ты скажи ему!

 

***

_Кайса выслушала сбивчивые объяснения младшего сына. Опять что-то недоговаривает. Она очень переживала за близнецов, пусть не по крови, но они были для нее родными и любимыми. Сложный возраст, некоторая зацикленность друг на друге, Кайса обрадовалась, когда узнала о планах Эрика поехать на раскопки и поддержала их, несмотря на сопротивление мужа. Хотя бы попробуют пожить отдельно._

_Кайса не считала чем-то плохим, что близнецы проводят много времени вместе, часто умилялась их взаимоотношениям (если бы они еще подпускали родителей чуть ближе!), ее радовало, что они не ссорятся, поддерживают друг друга. Волновало другое - как они себя поведут, когда все же придется расстаться? Смогут ли построить жизнь раздельно? При взрослении неизбежно расхождение интересов, вот Эрик уже выбрал историческую кафедру, и даже почти определился с университетом. Никс же по прежнему мечется в поисках. Способен за неделю перескочить с генетики на журналистику._

_Поэтому Кайсу и обрадовало решение Эрика - он будет под присмотром в поездке, Никс дома, можно проконтролировать, что все в порядке._

_Вот только, жизнь, как всегда, подкорректировала планы._

_Заказчики проекта над которым последний год работал Рикард решили "в живую" познакомится с конструкторами. То, что планировалось, как формальное мероприятие - прием в честь приезда специалистов, последние согласования технического задания, подписание бумаг: "Два, максимум три дня. На выходных посмотрите город и улетите обратно", затягивалось все больше и больше. Кайса уже устала переводить бесконечные переговоры и только радовалась, что документацией занимаются юристы. Рикард воспринимал каждое новое изменение в плане проекта как личный вызов, и стремился продумать все идеально или же отказаться совсем. Он совсем не рвался домой, Кайса же волновалась за детей._

 

***

-Дай трубочку Эрику, я с ним поговорю.

-Сейчас.

-Да, мам, как вы?

-Папа весь в работе, ты же знаешь, как он воспринимает критику.

-Еще месяц?

-Неделя, может две. Как твоя практика? Никс присылал мне фото.

-Да? Я не знал, что он их видел.

-Да. Чумазые все!

-Мам, что случилось?

-Я уже не могу поинтересоваться твоими делами?

-Мам! - в проницательности Эрику отказать нельзя, как и в умении делать простые логические выводы. - Ты разговаривала с Никсом и все же задаешь формальные вопросы.

-Тебе все надоело?

-Не в этом дело, просто…

-А если "просто", не страдай ерундой. Сам рассказывал, какой это шанс.

-Ты не понимаешь.

-Так объясни! Никс расстроен, просит поговорить с тобой.

-Никс - идиот! - Кайса испугалась прозвучавшей в его голосе злости. К тому же, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, один из близнецов оскорбил другого за глаза.

-Эрик…

-Я не поеду, мам, я останусь.

-Ты хочешь все бросить?

-Да!

-Эрик!

-Да?

-Я все понимаю, ты соскучился, вы не привыкли жить раздельно, и мы далеко, папа даже не всегда может найти время в скайп выйти.

-Да! И у меня связи постоянно нет!

-Но, или ты называешь мне настоящую причину, почему хочешь остаться, или мы сейчас с тобой вместе вспоминаем, чем эта поездка для тебя так важна.

-Мам!

-Я все сказала. Ну что, расскажешь?

-Я понял.

 

***

-Эрик? - Стив замер на пороге кухни, откровенно не понимая, кто из близнецов перед ним: среди шипящих сковородок и кипящих кастрюль, с прилизанными волосами, будто постоянно приглаживал их мокрыми руками, с перемазанным лицом.

-Нет.

-Ты готовишь? - Стив не скрывает удивления - раньше он не замечал за младшим братом подобных талантов.

Никс оторвал взгляд от стола, перед которым сидел и который старательно рассматривал:

-Ну, я, в принципе, умею… Не люблю просто. Хотел чем-то руки и мысли занять.

-Эрик где?

-Уехал, -тяжелый вздох, будто на плечах все тяготы мира. - В обед проводил его на автобус.

 

***

Никс злился на себя, вернее на собственную реакцию - сам же заставил Эрика уехать, так почему так тоскливо? Две недели, оставшиеся из двух месяцев, совсем немного. Вот только тянет, тянет, тянет внутри.

Полтора часа до выхода из дома оказались не возможностью побыть наедине, а пыткой. Эрик с ним не разговаривал. Не молчал, но отвечал односложно. Привычно тянулся за прикосновениями, но лишь до тех пор, пока не замечал этого.

Потом, завтра, Никс спросит у Кайсы, что она сказала, сейчас он боялся сорваться. Не разреветься, конечно нет. Разбить, сломать что-то или даже разгромить все вокруг. Когда Эрик несколько месяцев назад рассказал о планах на лето, они просто подрались. Сейчас драться уже не с кем. Поэтому Никс и зашел на обратном пути в супермаркет. Чистка и резка овощей помогли успокоиться, изрезанные пальцы замотал пластырем и совсем не заметил чем выпачкал лицо - кровью помидоров или своей собственной.

-Будешь ужинать? - каждый раз, собираясь что-то сказать, Никс будто выныривает из глубины себя. Там темно, тепло и комфортно, здесь - уставший и голодный старший брат.

-Ты весь чумазый, - Стив еще раз оглядел масштаб трагедии, на удивление (учитывая вид Никса) все было уже убрано, из грязной посуды - ложка, лопаточка и подставка для них, и даже вымыт пол - только плита позволяла заметить что кухней пользуются. - Пойдешь в душ? Я здесь послежу.

-Да, в принципе, уже выключать можно.

 

Никс вернулся быстро. Стив только и  успел, что переодеться и умыться, а Никс уже зашел на кухню, с влажными волосами, но полностью одетый, даже рубашка застегнута на все пуговицы.

-Что, больше никаких провокаций? - Стив улыбался.

Никс несколько секунд недоуменно хлопал ресницами, будто пытаясь понять, о чем его спрашивают.

-А смысл?

-Не ведусь? -Стив решил расставить все точки и все умляуты* над всеми буквами.

-Не ведешься… И не психуешь. Я, честно, думал ты сразу отправишь меня домой. Родителям позвонишь.

Никс отвечал на удивление спокойно, не забывая при этом раскладывать еду по тарелкам.

-И что я им сказать должен был?

-Твои проблемы. Я не думал.

-Он не думал… - Стив ненадолго замолчал, пробуя, что же такое приготовил Никс и обдумывая, что еще сказать и как получить все ответы на все свои вопросы. - Очень вкусно. Ты мог позвонить родителям, и сказать, что я к тебе лезу.

-Ну, во-первых, кто мне поверит?- Никс усмехнулся. - Мама уж точно. Да и Эрик, услышь он о подобном… А с отцом вы и так не ладите, зачем еще скандалы?

-Почему не ладим? Ладим.

-Не ругаетесь, я не об этом, -Никс отпил сока и помолчал, подбирая слова. - Ты приезжаешь домой пару раз в год, ненадолго.

-У меня своя жизнь.

-Это сейчас. Когда родители поженились, ты за два года трижды сбегал из дома, а после школы уехал чуть ли не на другой конец страны. Мы были мелкими, но не считай, что совсем ничего не видели, -Никс посмотрел в упор, ожидая ответа, хотя прямые вопросы так и не прозвучали.

-Устроим вечер воспоминаний и откровений? - Стив поймал его взгляд.

-Ты хочешь о чем-то спросить? - вновь невинное недоумение на лице.

-Пока это ты спрашиваешь про семейные конфликты.

-Ну, ты не ответил.

-Не было никакого конфликта, и я действительно считаю, что с Рикардом у на хорошие отношения. Думал ли я так в пятнадцать? Не знаю.

Никс поставил локти на стол и подпер голову ладонями, внимательно слушая.

Стив не видел ничего секретного в тех событиях:

-Просто в доме вдруг стало слишком много посторонних. Мама сильная, но, кажется, ей было сложно со мной одной. Можно сказать, что в доме оказалось слишком много мужчин.

-Понятно, подростковая ревность, - Никс улыбнулся, озвучивая "диагноз".

-Вроде того, наверное. Я не пытался анализировать. Правда с наркотиками меня не ловили.

-Меня тоже не ловили, - Никс поднялся. -Ты доел? Пойдем в гостиную.

В гостиной Никс устроился на диване, притянул на колени одну из подушек, обитавших здесь еще с тех пор, как Стив строил планы на долгую и счастливую семейную жизнь с Эйрой Экхольм, поставил на нее локти и подпер ладонями голову. Стив сел рядом.

-Ну так что там с наркотиками? Мама была в панике.

-Угу. Ну, во-первых, ничего при мне не нашли. И анализы чистые, иначе так просто не отпустили бы. Но мне семнадцать, меня там в принципе не должно было быть, поэтому сообщили родителям. А для них "наркотики" - главная страшилка.

-Они правы.

-Наверное… Дурная компания, я должен был быть дома и все-такое. Они тогда уезжали на выходные, позвонили на домашний, проверили где мы, а я вот так...

-А во-вторых?

-А во-вторых, - Никс наклонил голову и взъерошил пальцами челку, раздумывая, стоит ли отвечать. - Ты только родителям не вздумай рассказать. Хотя уже без разницы, второй раз вряд ли накажут за одно и то же. Во-вторых, все еще проще - в клубе был не я, а Эрик.

-Почему тогда?

-Ему бы запретили ехать. Я был не против этого.

-Но он тебя не спросил? - Стив абсолютно ничего не понимал во взаимоотношениях близнецов.

-Нет конечно. В смысле, он успел позвонить и предупредить. Ну, он там меня искал, все честно. Неделя, ну две домашнего ареста, больше мне не грозило.

-Стой, а документы?

-С собой вообще не было, потом я свои привез. Отец, рано утром когда за нами приехал, не особо разбирался. Ты действительно об этом хотел узнать - почему меня к тебе отправили? А почему ты согласился?

-Не нашел причин для отказа. Я помню вас милыми детьми, - услышав это, Никс усмехнулся, - и не видел по проблем присмотреть за тобой неделю.

Никс смущенно потупил взгляд.

-Но ты прав. Узнать я хочу другое. Понять. Кто вы? Что это вообще было?

-Если бы мы знали! - Никс поднялся и прошелся по комнате. У тебя сигарет нет? Только не спрашивай: "Ты еще и куришь?"

\- На подоконнике посмотри, кто-то оставлял, - Стив показал рукой, на каком окне, и, пока Никс искал продолжил. - Я уже понял, что вы выросли. Когда увидел как вы с Эриком целовались.

Никс уронил пачку, рассыпал сигареты. Наклонился собрать их, но пальцы не слушались, и он поднял одну и прикурил, встал у раскрытого окна, наплевав на то, что в доме не курят.

-Так кто вы? Или что вы? Я ничего не понимаю.

Это беспомощное "ничего не понимаю" от Стива слышать странно и страшно. Наверное, почти так же страшно, как узнать, что сегодня ты погиб. Да, не менее страшно - это же Стив, вечно невозмутимый, серьезный, способный, конечно, шутить, но настолько прочно стоящий на ногах, что иногда кажется и рухнувшее небо не выбьет его из колеи - придержит на плечах и поставит на место. Но нет, нашлось то, что незыблемость его мира поколебало.

Никс решился ответить лишь когда докурил. Обернулся в комнату, но так и остался у открытого окна.

-Мы… - пожал плечами, - я не знаю. Я честно не знаю. То что произошло.. Ожившая легенда. Бред. Безумие, да? Мы обычные люди. Или не обычные, но люди, точно. На отца похожи. Письмо из Хогвартса Эрик ждал, или я, не помню. Не пришло. Тогда (он или я?) мы перестали верить в сказки и обращать внимание на разное странное, - Никс говорил быстро, почти тараторил, и все же иногда сбивался и замолкал. Вспоминал, подбирал слова, пытался понять, о чем рассказать, чтобы не выглядеть сумасшедшим.

-После маминой смерти, я про нашу родную, не про Кайсу... Бабушка, папина мама, она в камнях разбиралась, в травах, гадала, ну и вообще, с чем-то таким связана была, она говорила, что у нас после маминой смерти, лет в пять с огнем проблемы начались. Вспыхивал в нашем присутствии, свечи аж оплавлялись, костер трещал и прогорал за несколько минут до золы… Эрик, вроде, пробовал лист бумаги между ладонями поджечь. Не вышло. Только почернел и обуглился. Бабушка повторяла, что сказки, это не просто выдумки, обещала объяснить, куда-то отвезти хотела. Не успела.

-Когда родители поженились… Мама Кайса... Мы боялись ей не понравится, показаться странными. Говорить начали как все, об экспериментах почти забыли. Как-то вышло, что спонтанно больше ничего не происходило, мы научились контролировать. Боялись заметит она. И почти забыли. До сих пор Эрик фэнтези не любит. Люди Икс из нас не вышли. Только не спрашивай, с чего ему в голову пришло ритуал провести, -Никс улыбнулся,  - может на раскопках лопатой стукнули? Я не против, конечно, - не уточнил, не против чего он - ритуала, или избиения близнеца лопатой. Замолчал, глядя на Стива, ожидая его реакции, его ответа.

Когда легенды оживают, когда старая сказка становится былью, когда в жизни происходит что-то волшебное или мистическое, сложно подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить это. И еще сложнее - ответить на такое объяснение. Решить, чему же ты веришь и как с это новой верой и новыми знаниями жить дальше.


	6. Chapter 6

Часть 5. Эрик

И вновь автобус. Полудрема, музыка в наушниках.

Только вместо непонятной тревоги - понятная злость. И недоумение. Родители вернулись домой четыре дня назад, через день после этого должен был поехать и Никс. Вот только предпочел задержаться еще почти на неделю - остался на день рождения Патрика. Эрик не понимает. Эрику это не нравится. Эрик едет на это праздник просто потому, что Никс написал (они до сих пор не разговаривают - Эрик упорно сбрасывает все звонки): "Ты тоже приглашен".

Эрику не нравится Патрик. Эрику совсем не нравится Патрик, целиком и полностью, во всех возможных смыслах этого слова. Не нравится, что он ощутимо влюблен в Стива (и только Стив этого не видит - как банально!). Не нравится, как он смотрит на Никса. Не нравятся даже  его очки - совершенно обычные, в черной прямоугольной оправе, с тонкими стеклами - не поймешь, может и без диоптрий. Не нравится, что Никс, вместо того, чтобы уже быть дома, выбрал эту дурацкую вечеринку. Кому интересны барбекю? За это лето Эрик насиделся у костра на годы вперед. Зачем он вообще едет? Окончательно запутавшись в эмоциях, Эрик все же засыпает. Ему снятся удивительно светлые сны, сны-воспоминания.

 

_***_

_Есть спонтанные желания, которым просто невозможно сопротивляться. Никс не задумывался, откуда это взялось, какие могут быть последствия. Не думал, что сейчас не то время (полный дом гостей), и не то место (коридор, куда в любой момент может кто-нибудь выйти). Именно сейчас ему жизненно необходимо поцеловать Эрика._

_Простое прикосновение губ, не настаивая, почти по-детски. Эрик замирает, ошеломленный, потом отстраняется. Не отталкивает, просто чуть отодвигается, смотрит внимательно в глаза, проводит ладонью по щеке Никса, и тянется сам. Получив карт-бланш, Никс не дает ему перехватить инициативу. В поцелуе нет той первоначальной осторожности. Он по-прежнему нежный. И собственнический. Никс будто заявляет свои права на Эрика, и тот позволяет ему это._

_Они не могут напиться, не могут оторваться друг от друга. Забывают, зачем здесь оказались и куда должны идти._

_Наконец, Никс все же находит в себе силы разорвать поцелуй. И даже отпускает Эрика. Тот стоит ошалевший, с расфокусированным взглядом. Что-то странное сейчас между ними происходит, странное, но очень важное._

_Эрик уходит в ванную, умываться и приходить в себя, Никс возвращается к гостям. Он тоже ошеломлен, и собственными действиями, и откликом, который получил._

_Никс громко смеется, но не поднимает глаз, прячется за челкой. Наконец, Эрику удается поймать его взгляд. Никс нервно облизывает губы, и Эрик отчего-то краснеет. Густой, жаркой волной. И Никс наконец-то вновь улыбается. Открыто, как он улыбается всегда и не отводит взгляд._

_Они переглядываются и улыбаются друг другу, в этой комнате полной людей, они не видят больше никого._

_***_

Сон улучшает настроение, и, вылезая их автобуса, Эрик мир почти не ненавидит. В ответ на сообщение Никса, что заезжать к Стиву не стоит, встретятся они прямо у Патрика, спокойно отправляет: "Ок", и радуется, что вещи уехали домой - таскать с собой большую сумку сейчас было бы не очень удобно.

Он приехал к Патрику, поздравил, даже, кажется, пожелал много всего приятного, хотя и стандартными фразами, познакомился с гостями, и настроение вернулось к исходной точке. Никса не было.

Была сестра Патрика, Эрина, с десятилетней дочерью Полин. Была Лив, о которой Эрик уже слышал от Никса. Лив, на правах лучшей подруги изображала хозяйку праздника, суетилась, за всем следила. Была еще одна девушка, Анна, правда, Эрик ее пока не увидел - она разговаривала в доме по телефону:

-Это минимум на два часа, - махнула рукой Лив.

Был Стив, наконец. А Никс опаздывал и не брал трубку. Волноваться в принципе, не было повода, он писал что задержится. Стиву.

Эрик ни за что не признался бы, что волнуется, нет, он всего лишь злился. Избегал Патрика, чтобы не сказать гадость, избегал Стива - после того, как понял - тот знает, где Никс, но не говорит. Улыбался Лив, что все прекрасно. Увлеченно рассказывал Эрине и Полин о археологии, клинописи, иероглифах и рунах, немножко о мумиях, чуть больше об артефактах и кажется очаровал девочку полностью. Мама конечно не преминула ей напомнить, что для того, чтобы заниматься тем же, придется хорошо учиться.

Никс появился, когда первая порция мяса уже была снята с решеток. Протараторил поздравления Патрику, вручил завернутую в серебряную бумагу коробочку: "От нас с Эриком", со всеми обнялся, каждому что-то сказал…

Эрик сидел  с краю стола, чуть в отдалении от основной компании, и когда Никс наконец подошел к нему, понял, почему Стив и Патрик смотрели с таким удивлением. Не из-за поведения. Иногда на Никса накатывало, и он становился гипер-позитивным и чересчур общительным.

Никс выглядел как Эрик. В точности. От одежды (теперь было понятно, к чему утром были вопросы, во что Эрик одет), до внешности вообще. Никс сменил стрижку, осветлил волосы - волосы Эрика за лето отросли и выгорели на солнце. И, кажется, был накрашен - чем еще объяснить изменившийся абрис лица и просто другой вид.

Никс сел рядом, и Эрик, не удержавшись, провел пальцем ему по скуле, проверяя наличие краски.

-Как это понимать? - убедившись, что косметика на лице есть, Эрик нахмурился.

-Я тоже рад тебя видеть. Хорошо что ты приехал!

-Никс! - повторно окликнул Эрик.

Никс картинно насупился.

-Даже не обнимешь меня? - спросил, хотя всех остальных обнимал первый.

-С объятиями, это к Патрику.

-Он тебе не нравится?

-Не нравится, как он на тебя смотрит.

-Обычно смотрит…

-Что у тебя с ним было?

-Ничего.

-А если конкретнее?

-Ну, мы целовались.

-Он же влюблен в Стива, это видно.

-Так я и не претендовал на "большую и чистую"…

-Мне просто было скучно, - закончил за него Эрик, - так почему ты так выглядишь?

-Как "так"?

-Как я.

-Я всегда выгляжу как ты, а ты как я. Мы близнецы, ты не забыл?

-Ну, Никс! - Эрик рассмеялся.

-Ладно, сдаюсь,- Никс посерьезнел. - Я ездил встречаться с Кати. Та девчонка,  с которой я был на обрыве.

Улыбка сползла и с лица Эрика тоже.

-Ты с ума сошел? Решил девушку утешить?

-Стоп-стоп, - Никс не дал ему договорить, - я на идиота похож? А, мы же выяснили только что - я на тебя похож. Значит нет. Я хотел ее убедить, что я - это не я. Ну, что со мной она не знакома. Вот и решил стать похожим и не похожим одновременно.

-Ты сам так?

-Нет конечно? Конни помнишь? Его балетные друзья нашлись и в этом городе. Убедил девчонок, что всех разыграть хочу, показал твою фотку из faсebook, жди, добавят в друзья. Приглашали приходить еще, не дал я им в этот раз мне стрелки нарисовать.

-Написать ты не мог? - Эрик уткнулся лицом в сложенные ладони.

-И ты бы психовал еще больше. Кати очень расстроена моей смертью.

-Я ее понимаю,- почти пробурчал Эрик. Никс предпочел сделать вид, что не услышал.

-Вопросов ко мне, да и к Стиву, теперь будет меньше. Все, Эрик, Хватит дуться!

Эрик позволил себя завлечь, Эрик позволил себя увлечь. Эмоции Никса, алкоголь, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы расслабиться, отпустить себя.

 

***

Полин уже отправили спать, сидели вшестером. Неспешные разговоры перескакивали с последних сплетен на обсуждение спорта,  с него  - на премьеры фильмов и новые сезоны сериалов. Все было бы обычно, в меру интересно (тем кто "в теме"), в меру скучно (когда начинают обсуждать людей и вещи тебе не известные). Ну, почти обычно, учитывая, что Никс и Эрик, дурачась, разговаривали как один человек. Нет, они не чередовали слова в предложениях продолжая друг за другом фразы. Нет, они говорили по очереди… и откликались по очереди на оба имени, не позволяя понять кто есть кто.

 Близнецы часто пользовались своей схожестью, и все же привыкли, что при некотором усилии люди их различают. Сейчас же, учитывая вид Никса и то, что уже смеркалось, их похожесть взвелась в абсолют.

Кто сейчас улыбается Эрине, а кто строит глазки Патрику? Кто спорит со Стивом, а кто молчит и курит? Эрик сидит справа? Или, может быть слева?

Такое может свести с ума - один человек в двух телах.

Никс, не прекращая рассказывать о раскопках (спрашивали, конечно, Эрика, но какая разница?) решил подложить дров в разведенный костер - хотелось больше огня.

-А ты, Никс, куда планируешь? -Эрина повернулась к Эрику.

Эрик не знал ответа - Никс слишком часто менял решения, но придумывать что сказать не пришлось.

-А Никса, за эти два месяца, очень Стивен вдохновил. Вот думает теперь пойти по стопам старшего брата, заняться системной инженерией.

В голосе звучит насмешка, будто Эрик, от лица которого Никс продолжает говорить, скептически относится к такому выбору.

Вот только Эрик об этом впервые слышит и удивление на его лице не проходит мимо внимания Патрика.

-Ты действительно этого хочешь? Забавно... Преемственность поколение.

-Я…- Эрик вновь не успевает найти слова.

-Да, это будет интересно! Можно даже здесь остаться. Лучше даже здесь остаться. Прекрасный город, Никсу нравится. Стив, ты ведь пустишь младшего брата пожить у себя пару лет?

Эрик окончательно перестает  понимать, что происходит. Не выдержав, он встает и подходит. Теперь, когда они рядом, становится проще. Можно взглянуть в глаза Никса, попытаться понять. Нет, он не пьян, так что с ним?

-Остаться? Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?- неосознанно, но Эрик продолжает поддерживать игру, строить фразы так, что было непонятно, кто говорит.

-Почему нет? У Стива большой дом… К тому же и Патрик, я уверен, будет не против, если Никс у него поживет.

Здесь удивляются двое, Патрик и Стив. А Эрику это просто чересчур.

Как щелчок. Мгновенно пустеет в голове, такая звенящая пустота.

-Пойдем! - он хватает Никса за руку и тянет по тропинке к выходу.

-Куда? - у Никса нет выбора, кроме как идти следом, казалась, попробует затормозить, и Эрик его просто потащит.

-Поговорим. Прогуляемся.

-О чем? - Никс все же вырывает руку. На мгновение метнулся обратно - схватил со стола телефоны и спешит следом.

Еще услышал недоуменный голос Лив:

-Так кто из них кто?

 

***

Ночные улицы, фонари. Машин почти нет, прохожих пока не попадалось. Разговаривать на ходу неудобно, и Эрик останавливается на автобусной остановке. Закуривает, и начинает будто через силу:

-Не заставляй меня выбирать между тобой и мной. Просто прошу. Не заставляй. Ты же знаешь, выбор, он очевиден. Хочешь чтобы я все бросил? Хочешь? Археология обойдется без меня, - "Ты нет" висит в воздухе, - Останусь в городе вообще. Хочешь?

Жаркий шепот проникает насквозь. Мысли путаются, мысли скатываются в ком и разбиваются вдребезги.

Испуганный Эрик, не маскирующий испуг гневом, а откровенно испуганный, открытый. Что его так напугало сейчас? Пара часов офлайна? Неотвеченные звонки? Такой беспомощный, и яростно покорный. На разрыв. Напоказ. Готов на все. Пообещает и исполнит, и Никсу отступить не даст. Это железобетонное (усиленное армирующими конструкциями) упрямство просыпается в нем редко, но если такое случилось - от цели не отступит. Да если Никс сейчас скажет, Эрик пойдет вместо университета - работать в ближайшую закусочную и даже объяснение с родителями по этому поводу - возьмет на себя. Никс видит это.

Такая власть должна пьянить. Понимание, что этот человек для тебя готов на все.

Никсу не нужна эта власть. Он знает, что значит для Эрика, даже не с первого поцелуя, с первого вздоха: не меньше, чем Эрик значит для него, конечно.

Такая власть может пугать. Выбор. Ответственность.

Ответственность не пугает, и выбор он уже сделал. За себя, и за Эрика. Никс хочет, чтобы Эрик был рядом. И, раз Эрик решил поступать в Лунд, Никс найдет там подходящую для себя программу.

-Ты свихнулся. Официантом, да. Горничной или парковщиком. Я хочу… Тебя. И не надо выбирать. Если позволишь, я поеду с тобой. Если ты позволишь. И если ты этого хочешь.

Это "хочешь" звучит безумно знакомо. И не потому, что лишь несколько минут назад Эрик спрашивал о желаниях Никса. Гораздо раньше, вопросы уже были заданы и ответы уже звучали.

 

_***_

_-Ты действительно этого хочешь? - Эрик закрывает дверь в свою комнату, прислоняется к ней и смотрит Никсу в глаза. Прямой взгляд, серьезный._

_Никс не отвечает, просто подходит и целует, мягко, неуверенно, но однозначно показывая, чего хочет. Отстраняется, смущенный, спрашивает:_

_-А ты хочешь? Или опять "зеркалишь"?_

_Теперь черед молчать и думать Эрика. Давно они не путались в эмоциях, желаниях. И видно - Никсу страшно запутаться сейчас. Никс хочет, чтобы Эрик чувствовал то же, что и он, а не то, что чувствует он. Чувствовал сам._

_Эрик молчит, думает, пытается анализировать. Стоя думать быстро надоедает и он отлипает от двери и идет к кровати. Забирается садится опираясь о изголовье, поправляет подушки, чтобы было удобнее. Никс замирает рядом, по привычке подогнув под себя ноги  и терпеливо ждет. Вскоре Эрик понимает. что так ему думать тоже неудобно, и также молча тянет Никса к себе на колени, лицом к лицу. Непривычная поза, так они если и сидели, то очень и очень давно._

_Никс ерзает, пытаясь усесться удобнее, для него так сидеть еще более странно, но не протестует. Он по прежнему ждет. И, Эрик обнимает его, прижимает,  устраивает голову на е плече, слышит и чувствует биение пульса на шее. Так, впитывая Никса всеми органами чувств, Эрик наконец-то может разобраться._

_Он чувствует эмоции Никса, его страх, волнение, ощущает его желание. Они сладкие, эти эмоции. И теплые. Как десерт, крем-брюле или свежий пирог с карамелью. Карамелью пахнет Никс. Эту сладость хочется. Эрик наконец отделяет свои эмоции. Тоже сладость, но прохлада. Десерт охлажден и подернут ледяной корочкой. Ему проще держать это взаперти, внутри._

_Эрик поднимает голову и проводит Никсу языком по губам, убеждаясь - действительно ел карамель. Еще раньше, чем прикосновение, Никс вздрагивает всем телом и расслабляется. Почувствовал, понял._

_Наконец Эрик целует. Жадно, до потери дыхания, глубоко проникает языком, лаская, вылизывая. Никс отвечает, весь подается навстречу, обнимает, впивается пальцами, стремясь оказаться еще ближе._

_Лед разбивается вдребезги, дыхание прерывается, но теперь нет сил оторваться. Ближе, сильнее, больше. Почему только сейчас?_

_Время бесконечно._

_У Никса безумно алые губы и шалый взгляд. Эрик чувствует, где завтра появятся синяки от его пальцев._

_Эрик счастлив._

_Ни капли стеснения - за что? Они оба этого хотели. И хотят. И будет еще, и гораздо больше._

_Когда через несколько дней Никс расстается с одноклассницей, с которой гулял несколько недель до этого, Эрик пожимает плечами. Что делать, когда Никс начнет встречаться с парнем - Эрик подумает позже._


	7. Chapter 7

** Эпилог. **

Рассветный сумрак. Солнце еще не показалось, на часах скорее ночь, чем утро, но уже достаточно светло, чтобы не зажигать свет. Совсем скоро серое небо зарозовеет. Или почернеет окончательно - с востока идут тучи - густые, грозовые. Они подарят городу столь долгожданный дождь.

Близнецы только недавно вернулись в дом Стива (тот верно видит третий сон - давно позвонил проверить как они, и сказал что поехал домой).

Никс валяется на коленях у Эрика, тот неспешно перебирает его еще влажные после душа волосы. Сидят в тишине. Самое важное уже сказано, истерика (ожидаемая и внезапная) вымотала Эрика. Он лег бы уже спать, но молчание Никса слишком многозначительное. Они сказали друг другу все. И не рассказали столь многое. Даже тем, кто понимает друг друга с полу-вздоха  нужны слова и объяснения. Особенно, после всех этих дней молчания.

-Непривычный цвет, - Эрик в очередной раз проводит рукой по волосам Никса.

-Темно. Ты не видишь, - теплая усмешка.

-Уже светло. И я просто знаю.

-Врешь.

-Нет.

-Ты стал слишком нервный, - неопределенно произносит Никс. У него не выходит сформулировать мысль полностью, но Эрик понимает.

-Я с тобой стану законченным психом, - теперь очередь Эрика усмехаться.

Про две истерики за три недели - каждый додумывает сам.

-Психи… - Никс резко поднимается, садится напротив Эрика и задумчиво продолжает, - Стив считает нас психами.

-Почему конкретно?

-Из последнего, он видел нас… - многозначительная пауза, чтобы добавить напряжения. - Один поцелуй, но ему хватило. Все наше… общение, стало слишком двусмысленным для него.

-Так было всегда. Я про общение. Ты что-нибудь объяснил?

-Что? Про нас? Только про огонь. Отвлек.

-Думаешь удачно? - Эрика это откровенно тревожит.

-Пока да. Это все чересчур для него.

-А для кого не?

-Для тебя?

-Заметно. Скорее для тебя. Ты меня с ума сводишь. И сведешь.

-Уже.

-Уже?

-Да. Когда-то давно.

-Тысячу лет назад, в далекой-далекой галактике, - не может не улыбнуться Эрик.

-Наверное. Ну, а кто кроме психа, мог такое провернуть?

-У меня был выбор?- Эрик откровенно удивился

-Я не об этом! Не только Стив не понимает, как тебе такое вообще в голову пришло? Магия, мы же в нее не верим.

-Уже верим.

-Уже. А тогда?

-Не буду говорить, что все четко помню, - Эрик завозился на кровати, устраиваясь удобнее, подогнул под себя одну ногу и откинулся на подушки.

-И все же? С чего? "Огненные сказки"... Случись что с тобой, - Никса в дрожь кинуло, даже от одной мысли о чем-то подобном, он придвинулся ближе к Эрику, улегся рядом, обнял одной рукой, - о них я вспомню в последнюю очередь.

-Я и не вспомнил. Не в вспомнил бы. Как о таком подумать? Но… Лень вставать, там в ящике, - Эрик махнул рукой в сторону стола, - твой ежедневник сгоревший.

-Сгоревший? - не понял Никс.

-Обгоревший. Я зачем-то я в ящик полез. Взял его. Он вспыхнул у меня в руках. И потушил я его ладонями. Только пепел и копоть. Никаких ожогов.

-"И вспыхнули письма", - процитировал Никс ту самую сказку.

-Угу. Дальше вообще только обрывки. Как уговаривал Стива, как и почему уговорил. Помнишь в сказке? Всегда нужен был кто-то третий. Третья душа на обмен. Тот, первый, собой пожертвовал. Дальше, кого только не использовали - детей, родителей, слуг чаще всего. Иногда сами… Нет, я действительно не для того Стива брал. Просто было чувство - один не справлюсь. И надеялся… - Эрик замолчал, старясь подобрать слова. Вспомнить, объяснить, что тогда чувствовал. - Знаешь ведь, говорят, у близнецов одна душа на двоих. Я надеялся, что это не просто слова. Никакого обмена. Две души в царство теней пришли, две души царство теней покинули. Звучит фантастично. Когда тебя увидел, так боялся, что это сон.

-Я помню.

-А что еще ты помнишь?

-Ты о том, я что я тоже "псих"?- Никс понравилось это слово. Зацепило. Казалось что оно лучше всего выражает то, что происходит в их жизни.

-Ты умер, я не могу об этом думать, но ты помнишь? - Эрик развернулся к Никсу. Теперь они лежали лицом к лицу.

-Нет. Да. Не уверен. Я помню, как было больно падать. А дальше… Слова, много слов. Не вспомню ни одного. Голоса, так много, что должна была быть какофония, но был слышен и понятен каждый. А потом они пропали. И я увидел тебя. И Стива за твоей спиной. Но, нет, я не готов думать, что умер! - и, без перехода. - Я люблю тебя, я тебе когда-нибудь говорил?

-Лет в пять? Может раньше, - слишком много. Эрику этого точно было слишком много. - Ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя… Давай спать уже? Солнце встает.

Никс натянул на них одеяло.

-Слышишь капли стучат по крыше?


End file.
